Tyson's supernatural power!
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [ONESHOT] Alternative title: Garlic. Sequel fic to 'The day they all cried.' Because onions and garlics are partners in crime. TyHil.


**Two fics in less than two hours! CRSW's on a roll today. This is another oneshot, a sequel to 'The day they all cried'. This is the first time I'm writing a sequel. So, enjoy!**

 **Go read!**

* * *

Tyson, stop separating the garlic from your food." Hilary pointed at the enormous mound of garlic on Tyson's plate. "Why?" Tyson raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. "Just finish eating everything on your plate. What are you, a five year old?" Hilary shouted at him with her 'you-better-listen-to-me,you-immature-brat' tone.

"Hilary, I... I'm allergic to garlic." "Don't be silly. You can eat practically everything. And," she glared. "If you were really allergic, you couldn't even have been able to eat the rest!"

Tyson took a deep breath to calm himself. "So you really know everything, Wicked Witch?" "Are you really saying that I'm a know-it-all?" Tyson smirked slightly at the question.

"Know-it-all, Wicked Witch, just the usual. Can't you think of anything better? Something new?" Hilary raised an eyebrow. "No other words fit your personality so perfectly, Hilary." Tyson's smirk widened.

"Lovebirds, can you take your quarrel somewhere else?" Max snickered and Kai raised an eyebrow in amusement at the comment. "No." They said defiantly, together.

"By the way Ray, where did you get your tongue sharpened from?" Hilary stared eerily at Ray, to which he gave her a cheesy grin in return.

"Hey Kai," Max whispered. "Is it just me or the lovebirds really did learn to get patient?"

"Hi, Hils, come watch T.V. with us." Ray offered. "No thanks, Ray. What are you watching anyway?" Hilary asked.

"Kai's big, beautiful red orbs that glow in the darkness. It's on rare occasions you see them like that," Ray grinned shamelessly.

Kai inhaled sharply and turned to glare at Ray. "Shut up, Kon, I've already told you once. I've got my eyes set for Tala."

"Is it just me, or did Kai really admit his feelings for Tala?" Max whispered, to nobody in particular.

"Will you guys keep quiet for once!?" Tyson cried. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "What is the matter, Tyson?"

Tyson didn't answer, and kept staring at the television, the only source of light in the room. "Why did you turn on a news channel, Tyson?"

"...People have reported seeing a shadowed figure suddenly turning into a bat-like creature. Also, there has been a sudden increase in the rate of people being admitted in the city hospital, the cause being a mystery illness. They all have a particular wound on their necks. Further condition is not known. Everyone, as a precaution, is told to keep their doors and windows tightly locked at night."

Silence followed.

"What do you think the cause could be?" Hilary wondered aloud. "It's a vampire." Tyson whispered.

"What!?"

Tyson nodded gravely. Suddenly, there was a sound of things falling. From behind them.

"The vampire. It's here," Tyson whispered. "Turn around."

The team spun around, and came face to face with it. It had glowing red orbs.

No, not Kai. The vampire!

"Quick, now do as I tell you. Hilary, get me some garlic!"

"Ugh, Tyson, can't you EVER think of anything other than food!?"

"Don't question, just do as I say!"

Kai magically produced a garlic out of air. "Hn," he handed him the garlic.

Over-dramatically, Tyson ate the garlic. Then, a miracle happened.

Tyson turned into a giant garlic.

"NOOOOO! GARLIC!" The vampire inched away from him. The giant, fat, garlic Tyson rolled over to the vampire and sat on him.

Three, two, one! Ding ding ding! "We have the winner! Garlic Tyson wins!" Ray cheered.

Tyson rolled back. All that was left of the vampire was just, some soot and rising black vapours.

"What just happened?" Hilary said, eyes wider than flattened basketballs. "Wait, let me change back." Tyson transformed back to normal.

"Um, Hils," Tyson began nervously, "Now that my deepest, darkest secret is out, feel free to put garlic in food, everyday."

Silence.

More silence.

Some more silence.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WAS THAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITHOUT TELLING US WHAT JUST HAPPENED? AND TURNING INTO A GIANT GARLIC? HOW DO YOU THINK YOU DID THAT?"

Tyson stared at her for a long time. For a very long time. Then, be sighed. "You don't want to know. But yeah, don't stop loving me after this." Tyson winked.

Hilary blushed. "I won't, Tyson. But what about..." "Relax, Hilary. He'll tell us all about that later. Till then, assume it's just his supernatural ability." Ray said. "Hey, hold on," Tyson froze.

"Kai, how exactly did you manage to produce a garlic out of nowhere?"

* * *

 **How was it? Did you like it?**

 **Ah, after typing out two stories in a day, CRSW's going to rest for about an hour or so XD**

 **Review!**


End file.
